In recent years, touch display apparatuses as information input tools of electronic products are widely used in various display products such as mobile phones, televisions and computers, which brings great convenience to people's daily work and life. With the continuous development of science and technology, a conventional display device includes not only a capacitive sensing structure but also a pressure sensing structure. That is, a touch sensing function and a pressure sensing function can be achieved for the conventional display device in a time-division driving manner. However, the display device with the touch sensing function and the pressure sensing function has poor touch sensitivity during a touch sensing period.